dominions_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Wish
nothing / exit / cancel Just like it says. item A random item from Construction levels 0-6 artefact / artifact A random unique item from Construction level 8 sword Enchanted Sword staff Staff of Storms weapon Sword of Sharpness unit name Gain control of a unit of the desired type. If it is the name of a unique unit under the control of another player, it will be teleported to the province of the caster. item name Caster now wields an item of the desired type. If it is the name of a unique item under the control of another player, it will be teleported into the hands of the caster. Items replaced by this new item are placed in the lab. Think carefully before you wish for a cursed item. blood slave / slaves / blood 250 blood slaves gold / money / wealth / riches 3000 gold silver / copper / dough 1500 gold gems / vis 25 magic gems for all types, but no blood slaves. magical power / magic power / magic skill / magic master / magic might / ultimate power +1 to all magic paths of the caster (up to 10) strength / physic / hitpoint / hit point / defense / defence / attack / stronger / power +20 strength, +50 hp, +5 attack, defense & precision on the caster. Subsequent casts add only half that amount. armageddon / genocide / (death/end) (world/everyone/everything) Every province on the map loses 20% population. Every unit on the map has a 20% chance of being hit with an armor piercing attack of base damage 15 (+DRN). dominion / divine power / divine authority Up to 20 additional dominion candles on the map. troops / military / units / army / militia 300 Militia food / supply / supplies / broth / wine / (no/stop/end) starv 2x Enormous Cauldron of Broth, 5x Endless Bag of Wine population / people / populace / enemies / friends / peasants / commoners One random province's entire population and occupying units are teleported to one of your own provinces, selected at random. If enemy troops were taken there will be a battle. death / to die / a swift death Caster is hit by a giant thunder bolt followed by a hundred spears and a soul slay from hell. (death/kill/die) (pretender/god/leader) See above for your pretender. provinces / lands / (large/huge) nation Up to 20 additional provinces, taken from enemies. There may not be units in them and less than 10 PD. death match / arena match / arena game / death game There will be a death match competition on the next turn. fame / experience / combat skill / fighting skill 500 experience points. horror / eater of gods / eater of dreams / slave to unreason / king of the world / hunter of heroes / maker of ruins One of the unique Doom Horrors, which one is determined randomly. The Doom Horror has a 50/50 chance of being under control of the player, or attacking the province.something / anything / whatever A 1 out of 3 chance for any of the following: *A random item from construction level <= 10 *3500 gold *same as "a swift death"